A Visit and a Knife
by Serindeputy
Summary: Antoinette was just going to her father's grave in England she had made when she ran away after her parents died in America. She ends up meeting some people there that could completely change her life. ONE-SHOT*


**AN: So here we are at my first one-shot! This was going to be a short one but it turned long So yeah I don't know how this'll work out….. ENJOY!**

* * *

Antoinette was running in the woods, she didn't know what was chasing her but she knew there was something definitely there. It growled and got faster, Antoinette screamed, tears of shock rolled down her face. She tried running faster, but out of breath she couldn't. Suddenly she saw a flash of silver and heard a wail from behind her. She realized she was still running, hit her head on a branch, and fainted.

Antoinette POV

I woke up on something soft….well it was hard. What was the phrase? Stiff as a board I suppose. I looked around to find out where I was.

"I'm glad you're awake, Milady."

The soft deep voice scared me, I had no idea I was alone.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked as I looked at the man who spoke.

He had long, straight, black hair and red eyes that could pierce the soul.

"I'm Sebastian, the butler here at the Phantomhive manor."

Phantomhive….. Phantomhive… Where have I heard that?

As if the butler had heard my thoughts he said, "The Phantomhives are the owners of the Funtom Company."

Just then a boy around 13 walked in the room.

"Hello. I am the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive. We saw you were in some trouble so we helped you out and now you're here. What's your name?"

"I-I'm A-Antoin-nette." I managed. Ii completely forgot about that these people were new, that I had never seen them before.

"Come. We'll have tea. Do you have a preference?"

I mumbled something that wasn't heard. I tried again my dirty blond bangs falling on my eye covering it. I could tell my face was red with embarrassment. I tried one last time to try to say 'earl gray' but instead it came out like, "N-no."

I was pretty upset with myself for that.

"Sebastian, bring us some tea, any kind will do."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian walked out of the room.

"So tell me, what do you remember about last night?"

"W-Well I was walking to the cemetery with my friends, because it was my father's death anniversary. And we got lost, in the woods. We ran into something big, but it felt like a human. I just apologized and walked on. The next thing I know he was walking, and then running, then I heard the footsteps get bigger. We started running." I couldn't continue because of what happened next.

"What happened after?" Ciel asked in an awkward tone of voice.

"M-My friend… s-she she..." I couldn't hold the sob in. I sobbed for awhile. Ciel awkwardly patted my shoulder. Sebastian walked in with the tea on a tray and saw us. He put the tea down.

"Are you alright Milady? What's wrong?"

I continued crying, grabbing a pillow and screamed into it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ciel motion for me to follow Sebastian. I slowly got up, shaking and followed him. He led me through the halls. This place seems a little too empty. We walked in silence until we stopped at a door. Sebastian opened the door and I found out it was a bedroom.

"I assume you don't have much of a home at the moment so feel free to stay here for awhile." Sebastian left and closed the door. I figured no one would come in and I needed to relax so I took my hair out of its low, sloppy ponytail, letting it fall around my face. I looked in mirror. I noticed my electric blue strand of hair standing out as it usually does when my hair is down. I thought about why it was there.

 _I was 9 and our family had taken a vacation to the Americas. I was playing with one of my new friends I had just met the other day. We all had just hiked up a large hill and had a nice picnic. There were only a few clouds in the sky, but it was a lovely day. My friend's family was there as well. We all had stayed on the hill for a couple of hours before the clouds started looking darker._

" _I think it might be a good idea if we left it's going to rain soon." My father said. I looked like a smaller duplicate of him. I had dirty blond hair and emerald eyes. My mother had brown hair and blue eyes. Suddenly it had started raining. Hard._

 _My mother just laughed. "Speak of the devil and he shall come. Come on. Let's get going." There was a flash of lightning that had scared me I ran in the direction of my mom's voice. Unfortunately, the rain was pouring so hard that_

" _Mom? Where are you" I started walking backwards and I ran into someone, it was my dad. He stumbled and fell, and so did I. It was off of the hill about a 45ft drop to the ground._

" _Annet!" He yelled using the nickname he had given me. He quickly grabbed me and just before we hit the ground, he put himself under me._

" _I love you Annet. You're the-"_

 _He didn't finish because he had died. I had almost died as well. It was a couple of hours before anyone found us. They put me in a carriage and took me father away. I was balling and screaming, wanting my dad. He was everything to me._

 _A couple of days later I was in a medical center being taken care of. My mother came in. She looked so tired and angry. I guess she was angry at me. I technically was the one who k-killed him. She glared at me and never once spoke to me. It had taken almost 2 years to recover. I was back at the house where I found bottle of beer and wine laying around everywhere._

" _YOU!" I heard my mother scream from somewhere. "WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED TO ME!? I THOUGHT I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! GET OUT OF HERE!" She screeched. I started crying and seeing as I had no where else to go I went upstairs. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I cried myself to sleep that night. I had woken up to the sound of water, then I noticed something, I was up right. I tried to move but couldn't. I looked down to see myself tied to a chair. I saw my mother as well._

" _Because you're so ungrateful I'll make you be unwanted for the rest of your life." She said in a scary-calm way. She slapped me until I couldn't feel my face. I was scared of my mom now. She ended up using a blade cutting all my hair and cutting my skin. I had lost so much blood that I had fainted. I woke up early, remembering what had happened last night. I raced out of the house to my friend's. I knocked on their door._

" _H-Hello?" My friend answered with a yawn._

" _I need to get out of here. Do you have any extra money for a boat to get back to London?" I asked hurriedly._

 _She looked at me with concern. "W-Wha? Why?"_

" _Something I don't want to talk about it. Just give me some money." I said._

" _How mu-?"She stopped looking at my hair. "Why is there blue in your hair?"_

" _What?" I asked panicked._

" _There's bright blue in your hair! Um here I'll get you a mirror and money and a hat!" She yelled running back into her house. She came back a few minutes later._

" _Look." She commanded handing me the mirror. I was shocked; there was a strand of hair that was electric blue. "Here's the money now go. I know that it'll be hard with that hair now but I got you a hat. Wear this. Don't look back, goodbye. It was hard to leave my friend but I needed to go back to England. I left on a small oat with barely enough money._

" _Goodbye Mother, Father," I took one last look at America._

I had heard later on that my mother was caught and hung. I heard the door open; I looked to see who it was. It was Ciel, I had forgotten my hair was down. He must have seen the blue part because his eyes were slightly widened. I ran out past him crying. I knew I cried a lot, but never this much. As I was running I saw the butler look at me. I ran past him, but he followed me. I found a door and ran to the gardens hoping he wouldn't see me there.

He did sadly though; he walked up to me and said, "There is someone who would like to meet you."

"Who?"

"She said a childhood friend."

It couldn't possibly be?

"Show me to her!" I said standing up. I followed Sebastian into the main room.

"Liz?" I asked.

"Liz?" I heard Ciel say from the top of the stairs.

"CIEL!" Elizabeth Midford said. She ran to him and squeezed him so hard it looked as if he was being strangled. Once she let go she saw me.

"Annet! I'm so glad you're okay!" She squeezed me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"You two know each other?" Ciel asked curious.

"Do you remember when we were little and our family went to America? That's where I met Annet!"

"Annet? I thought your name was Antoinette." Ciel said.

"O-Oh, t-that's just a n-nickname my d-dad gave to me."

"I say we should have a ball for Annet!" Lizzie declared.

"Fine. But I won't be joining you." Ciel said.

"But Ciel! It'll be fun!" Lizzie whined.

"Ugh. Fine. Just tell me when I have to come. Come along Sebastian." They left together. Lizzie sat us down and we chatted about what's been going on since we last saw each other. It was nothing important from either side except for the whole last night thing.

"That's terrible! I hope you'll be alright!"

"Yeah and guess what? I still have blue hair."

"Hmm that'll be difficult to make your hair all cute."

I paused realizing something, "Please tell me your not going to make me put on a corset?" I really hated those death traps.

"You'll find out won't you? Let's g, we only have 3 hours to get both of ourselves ready."

She did put that death trap corset on me. But the dress was really pretty. It was a simple purple dress without many frills. The bodice was a striped pink and red with a brown waist band. I wore purple shoes with a small heel.

"You look perfect!" Lizzie squealed in delight.

"So do you Liz!" I said as well. There was a knock at the door.

"It's time to go to the ball." We heard Sebastian say. We walked out, and I just realized something.

"I don't have an escort!" I said.

"Milady, if you don't mind I will be your escort." Sebastian said.

"U-um sure."

I had never really looked at Sebastian that much until now, when we were dancing. I noticed that he was cute…just a little. I was a little uncomfortable with all the people. I guess Sebastian noticed it and so he asked," Would you like to leave? You seem a little uncomfortable."

"Yes, thank you."

He led me to my room and left. "Good night, Milady."

I got ready for bed and went to sleep. It was weird; I had a dream of being carried somewhere. When I woke up though surprised me.

I was back in the woods, where I started, but this time I found a small flash of silver.

It was a silver knife. I took it and walked off to find out whose it was. Or maybe I'll just keep it for myself.

* * *

 **AN: OMIGOD! This is waaay longer than I thought it would be! Anyways I have a question for everyone! Should I continue this story? It's just supposed to be a one-shot but... I could continue it! What do you think?**


End file.
